


Meet Me Behind the Mall

by nickxy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Frappuccino Incident, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Build, Some Humor, What's the Opposite of a Meet-Cute, alternate universe - mall, that's what happens here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/pseuds/nickxy
Summary: Peter Parker spends most of his waking moments of the summer at the Westdale Mall, more specifically at the Gamestop inside it. After a very embarrassing run in with a surly looking Dick's Sporting Goods employee, Peter finds that he may have more interest in sporting goods than he previously thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Meet Me Behind the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic idea started because of this tumblr post right here: 
> 
> https://orarewedancy.tumblr.com/post/168560797368/so-i-work-at-a-video-game-store-in-a-mall-and
> 
> will periodically drop some more lil chapters of this once and a while. this universe is very fun to write in!! hope u guys like it!

Today is going to be a good day. Or, at least Peter feels like it’s going to be a good day. Today’s the release of Saturn Warriors 6 and even though Peter’s already played it a bunch last night (thanks to his Gamestop store getting copies in a day early) it’s always exciting when a big game comes out and all his regulars are excited to pick it up.

Once Peter’s at the mall, he makes his way to the Starbucks kiosk. He’s got enough points on his reward card for a Trenta strawberry Frappuccino now, and he’s been thinking about that heavenly drink since he got into bed last night. Ned, Peter’s best friend and Frappuccino addiction enabler, is already waiting behind the counter when Peter arrives. He tips his Starbucks cap as he sees Peter approaching. 

“Dude. I stayed up so late watching gameplay of Saturn Warriors last night. I can’t wait to play it later.” Ned says excitedly. 

“The new battle mechanics are insane. They gave Ryoku this sword, and it’s got crazy hitboxes.” 

“I heard you can give Tiki the sword, too. You just gotta find the Deep Diver’s Emerald.”

“No way!” Peter gasps, he’s already stoked to get back home and play more of the game. “I gotta try that out.” 

“Hey! Guys!” Happy, Ned’s boss, yells from behind the espresso machine. Despite only being twenty-one years old, Happy is somehow always cranky and already jaded. “Enough chitchat. Take his order. You’ve got a line forming.” Peter looks behind him to see two new customers, clearly waiting. 

“Oh, right. Sorry, Happy.” Ned chuckles lightly. Happy expells a huff before going back to steaming milk for whatever drink he was making. 

Peter orders his Frappuccino (and uses Ned’s discount for a cake pop too) and moves over to the pickup station to wait for his order. He watches as two of the Dick’s Sporting Goods employees join the line after him. Peter’s familiar with them, the Gamestop is across from their store so they interact once in a while.

One of them has almost shoulder-length black hair, a considerable amount of scruff, and a permanent scowl on his face. The other has dark skin and a very expressive pair of eyes. He always seems to be joking around. A lot more animated than the scowling one by a long shot. 

“Peter!” Ned beckons, making Peter realize he was watching the sporting goods duo for a little too long. He takes the large pink drink from Ned’s hand and then grabs the little bag with his cake pop off the table. “Make sure to save me one of those exclusive collectors’ copies!”

“Will do! I’ll save you one of the keychains too!” Peter says excitedly, taking a sip out of the sweet drink and walking himself backward. He spins around, ready to make his way to the store but ends up colliding with something.

Or some _one_ , rather.

Before he knows it, Peter’s entire strawberry Frappuccino is spilling all over the surly-looking Dick’s employee. His name is Bucky, apparently. Peter can see that now from his name tag, one of the few things not covered in the strawberry pink liquid. 

“Holy shit!” The more animated one says, already lost in a fit of laughter.

“What the fuck…” Bucky groans in a low tone. He does not sound pleased. 

“Oh man, I am so sorry!” Peter apologizes loudly with his hands out in front of him. Bucky’s expression changes from confusion to disgust as he surveys the damage Peter’s Frappuccino has done. He looks up to Peter with what can only be described as a death glare. It sends a shiver right to the bottom of Peter’s spine. “I just, can I—”

Peter reaches behind him to grab some Starbucks branded napkins out of the dispenser, but when he turns around Bucky’s shaking his head and holding a hand out dismissively. 

“I think you’ve done enough, bud.” Bucky says in a pointed tone, making Peter’s face flush with shame. Peter awkwardly brings the napkins back to his chest and just watches the older boy grumble some more. He seems like he’s not sure what to do with this mess. 

Peter’s not sure what to do about it either. This Bucky guy intimidated him enough, to begin with, now he’s downright scared.

“No need to be rude to the guy,” The happier one says, clapping Bucky’s back. “We’ll be heading out.” He continues, giving Peter a playful wink and directing Bucky away from the scene of the crime. 

“We haven’t gotten our coffee.” Bucky grumbles. The other boy just rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll come back. You’re a ticking time bomb right now. A pink one.” The animated one says, chucking loudly again. 

“Shut up,” is the last thing Peter hears Bucky say before the two have effectively disappeared in the crowd of mall-goers. Leaving Peter in front of the pink puddle with a handful of napkins. 

Happy makes his way in front of Peter, wheeling a mop and bucket with him. He releases another exasperated huff, glaring at Peter as he does. 

“You better not be expecting another Frappuccino.” Happy says before rolling his eyes and mopping up Peter’s mess. 

***

The next day, MJ and Peter go through their normal Saturday ritual. They sort through the used games from the week, alphabetize the walls and then restock the Funko Pop wall. Which can be fun sometimes. It’s fun to see which new characters they get in stock. 

Halfway through the restock, Peter’s gaze flickers over to the window of the store where he sees the two Dick’s Sporting guys from yesterday. Peter lets out a gasp instantaneously. 

“What? Did they end up sending that Finn figure you’re looking for?” MJ chuckles, turning her attention to Peter. 

“No. It’s the guy from yesterday.” Peter replies, his fear now obvious in the sound of his voice. 

“The Frappuccino guy?” MJ spins her head to the window. 

“Yes. Crap.” Peter yelps as he watches the two older boys enter the store. Peter can feel his face flushing again already. He turns his attention back to the Rapunzel Funko Pop in his hand and wonders if it’s too late to escape to the break room. MJ, always the poster child for bravery, steps forward instantly. 

“You guys looking for something?” She asks with a perked eyebrow. 

“Yeah, uh. I’m Sam and this is Bucky.” Sam says with a giant grin on his face. He gestures over to Bucky, who gives MJ a curt nod. MJ returns the nod hesitantly. “We’re from Dick’s across the way. We actually met… him the other day.” 

Peter knows Sam is referring to him and could just die of embarrassment right in that moment. He glances back up to see that Bucky’s been looking at him this other time. No sort of death glare this time, though. It’s an expression that’s hard to read now. It’s almost just as scary as the glare he got yesterday. 

“We know.” MJ says simply, clearly not entertaining any mention of the Frappuccino incident. “Is there a game you guys are looking for?”

“We’re actually here because the Sephora girls mentioned you have a toaster oven.” 

“May or may not be true,” MJ sneers, a roguish smirk making its way onto her face. She folds her arms across her chest and straightens her posture. “Why the interest?” Peter’s always amazed at how intimidating she can make herself seem, considering how small she actually is. I mean, she’s still taller than Peter, but that’s beside the point. These Dick’s Sporting Guys are athlete tall. 

“Well, one of our idiot coworkers made our microwave explode and we were wondering if you’d let us use yours. We’d really appreciate it.” Sam says, not quite begging or anything but he sounds quite sincere. 

“What’s in it for us?” MJ quips, barely even learning. 

“What are you guys lookin’ for? We’d probably be able to set you up with some sweet sports gear if you guys have interest in that.” 

“Not really. We heard you guys have nice employee bathrooms though.” MJ says. Peter’s impressed and thankful for MJ’s bartering skills. Their Gamestop doesn’t have a bathroom, so he and MJ always end up having to make a ten-minute trek to the side of the mall with bathrooms. Using the Dick’s bathrooms across the way would be nice. 

“If that’s what the toaster oven is worth, we’d be happy to let you use them. Right, Bucky?” 

“Sure. No problem.” Bucky says unconvincingly. His eyes move over to connect with Peter’s. The single fact that Bucky’s now going to be in the store more frequently now becomes very real to Peter. A familiar chill returns to Peter’s spine. 

“Sweet,” MJ remarks. She sounds pleased with herself. 

“Just find one of us in the store next time and we can show you how to get to them.” Sam says. 

“Deal.” MJ says, outstretching her hand. Sam takes it and they both give each other a brisk handshake. 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Sam chuckles, humored by MJ’s moxie. “We better get going.” He gives Bucky a nod and with that, they turn around to head out of the store. 

“Hey, Bucky?” Peter says, stepping forward a bit. The words come out a little quieter than intended, but not so quiet no one would hear them. He’s not sure if MJ’s bravery has inspired him or he just feels plain bad, but he feels the need to say something. Some sort of apology. 

Either way, Bucky hears him and turns around. He looks almost confused. Peter steps forward again and with all the nerves going through his body, he forgets MJ is even beside him. 

“I’m really sorry about yesterday,” Peter says, fighting his body’s urge to blush as hard as he can. Bucky looks a little flushed at the mention of the incident too, though. 

“Oh, uh. It’s fine. Maybe just watch where you’re going next time?” Bucky suggests. Peter can’t tell if it’s supposed to be a joke or not. Bucky’s demeanor is nearly impossible to read. 

“Yeah! Uh, I will. For sure,” Peter stammers, awkward as can be.

Bucky directs his attention down to the name tag on Peter’s lanyard, before looking back up at Peter’s face. “Your name’s Peter?” He asks. 

“Yeah, Peter. Uh, Peter Parker.” He’s unsure why he felt the need to add his last name but it’s too late to go back now. 

“Got it. Well, I’ll see you around, _Peter Parker_.” Bucky says before giving a chivalrous nod and following Sam’s lead out of the store. The sound of Bucky’s voice saying his name lingers in Peter’s mind. He can’t quite explain why, though. 

Peter turns to MJ the moment he’s out of earshot. “Do you think he hates me?” 

“I don’t think so. He did say it was fine, right,” MJ notes, before going back to stocking the Funko wall. 

“Right,” Peter responds, not entirely convinced it’s really fine. While he’s unsure what to make of this new feeling in his stomach now but at least it seems like Bucky doesn’t hate him. 


End file.
